Maybe, We Were Made For Eachother
by xjeanax
Summary: Peyton is the new girl at school. Brooke is under her spell immediately. I'm sorry, i really am horrible at summaries. please, just read and review. WARNING FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

Maybe, We Were Made For Eachother

Maybe, We Were Made For Eachother

Chapter 1

Brooke's POV

I Hate Mondays. After partying all weekend, the last thing I want to do is wake up at 6 am to go to school. First period just started 20 minutes ago and already I'm almost asleep. The room is in mostly darkness with the teacher showing us slides on the overhead projector. Why do I need to take science anyway? If the teacher would just shut up I could finally get some peace and quiet and get some sleep. Suddenly, the door opens and there is an obscene amount of light coming into the room. There goes my nap. Of course I look to the door to see what is so important that my nap had to end. When I look I see a new student, and she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. She has gorgeous curly blonde hair, perfectly pink lips and the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen. I couldn't take my eyes off of this girl. She already has me under a spell and I don't even know her name. She started to walk in my general direction and took the seat next to me.

I looked over and smiled. "Hi. I'm Brooke Davis. And you are…?"

She smiled "Peyton. Peyton Sawyer." She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Peyton. So, what are you into, Peyton Sawyer? Studying? Drinking? Anything?" I smirked.

She smiled back "I draw a lot. But, I'm also really into music and actually I cheer." She cheers? Didn't really expect that from the girl in Jeans, a Tegan and Sara T-shirt and a leather jacket.

"Really? Wow. I cheer too. Actually, I'm the captain of the squad. Would you want to be on the squad?", she nodded, "Ok, come with me to practice right after school today. We have some extra uniforms, so you could try out at the start of practice and if you're good then today is your first day."

"Really? Wow, thanks, Brooke! That's really nice of you." She smiled a radiant smile.

"No problem. Hey, I know how tough it can be to be a new kid in the middle of the year, not knowing anyone, so do you want to sit with me at lunch? Get to know some people?" God, I was hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah, sure! That's such a sweet offer." Her face was lighting up.

Just then the bell rang. Damnit.

"Ok, uhh…I'll see you at lunch, Peyton. Just wait outside the door for me okay?"

She nodded and went to her next class. Things were about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

I've never actually been the new kid in school, but today was not what I expected it to be like

I've never actually been the new kid in school, but today was not what I expected it to be like. I expected to be ignored by everyone, but instead, I was befriended by the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. She had a creamy complexion, hauntingly stunning green eyes, beautiful, flowing brown hair, a perfect smile and the most adorable dimples when she would show her perfect smile. Of course when I took my seat next to hers I was fully prepared to be ignored by her, thinking she was the drop-dead-gorgeous-but-totally-stuck-up type. What I wasn't prepared for: her immediately starting a conversation with me. Her name's Brooke Davis and she's head cheerleader. I told her I cheer and she offered me a spot on the squad. I guess my first judgment of her was quite off. We kept talking until the end of class and she invited me to have lunch with her. Thank God.

Soon enough it's lunchtime. I make my way to the cafeteria and see brooke waiting for me outside the door. She looks up to see me coming to her and smiles. Oh, those dimples. I already have a weakness for them.

"Hey, Peyton!" she says brightly.

"Hey, Brooke." I respond.

"Okay, so, you're gonna meet my best friends when we get to the table. I really think you'll like them."

"Okay, awesome. I love meeting new people."

We get there and Brooke cheerily says hi to three other people. I thought there would be more.

"Everyone, this is Peyton Sawyer. She's new here. Peyton, this is Lucas, Nathan and Haley." Brooke announces.

"Hey!" They all say in unison. They all look at each other and laugh. Brooke gives me a rundown on each of them.

Lucas, the blonde boy, is a star basketball player, but he's also a great writer. Brooke dated him once, but now they see each other in more of a sibling way.

Nathan is Lucas' half-brother and another all-star. He's the typical golden boy, and he has a huge heart.

Lastly, is Haley. She's a straight-A student and she loves to tutor. She tutored Nathan and now they're dating. They're getting married in two months and Haley isn't pregnant. They're just very much in love and you can tell.

Once she's finished briefing me on this I'm immediately brought into conversation by Lucas.

"So, Peyton…what kind of stuff are you into?" Lucas asks.

"Well, I cheer, but I'm really passionate about music and art."

"Oh, yeah? What types of music do you like?" Nathan asks.

"Pretty much anything good. I'll give most anything a try. I'm on a huge Jack's Mannequin kick right now."

"No way! I love them! These three don't even know who they are!" Brooke Exclaims.

Her and I keep a private conversation until the bell rings.

"Oh, Peyton! Cheer practice starts at 3:30. So, meet me in the gym at 2:40 so we can get you a uniform and you can try-out."

"Ok, awesome! See you then."

My classes go by slowly and all I can think about is cheer try-outs. I really hope I don't screw it up. Finally, the bell rings. I stop at my locker and make my way to the gym. Brooke's already waiting for me. She says hi and hands me a uniform she thinks will fit me. I go put it on and look in the mirror. The top barely covers my stomach-thank God I work out- and the skirt is obscenely short. Typical. I go back to Brooke and her eyes scan my entire body lustfully. Wait, really? Wow.

"That uniform looks great on you." She says. She can't keep her eyes off of me. I bite my lip, smile and look down.

"Thanks." I blush.

Brooke teaches me the choreography and we do it a few times together. The, she takes a seat on the bleachers and tells me to do it. I do the choreography we practiced and she seems to be mesmerized. I finish and without a moment's hesitation she yells "You made it!"

I think I'm gonna like Tree Hill.


End file.
